This invention relates to payload bearing vehicles, and in particular to dump trailers.
In hauling materials over the highways, particularly materials within dump trailers, there is a conflict between the desire to carry as much material as possible and weight limitations regulating the gross weight of a highway vehicle established in many jurisdictions within the United States and foreign countries. The gross weight permitted under law is typically related to the vehicle size, and particularly to the vehicle wheel base. In particular, the gross weight permitted is often related to the number of axles on the vehicle and the wheel base defined as the distance between selected axles. In the common semi-trailer type configuration including a power unit and a trailer, the wheel base can be measured a number of ways. The wheel base can be measured between the leading and trailing axles of the trailer, between the leading drive axle of the power unit and the trailing axle of the trailer or between the steering axle of the power unit and the trailing axle of the trailer.
A need continues to exist for optimizing the load carrying capability of a vehicle while complying with the relevant laws governing vehicle weight. By carrying fewer, heavier loads, the operator can save expenses as well as reduce impact in neighborhoods by passage of the vehicles.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a dual dump trailer assembly is provided which includes a cab, a first end dump trailer for attachment to said cab with the first end dump trailer having a pedestal for movement between a forward, dumping position and a rearward, towing position and a second end dump trailer for attachment to said first end dump trailer at the pedestal in the rearward, towing position. In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the pedestal on the first end dump trailer mounts a fifth wheel.